


March 26, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos used two tentacles to strike one territorial creature.





	March 26, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos used two tentacles to strike one territorial creature before the latter fled from a Smallville road and he smiled with Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
